Managed copy refers to a technology for allowing copying of a digital stream and an application program (referred to below as an “application”) recorded in a read-only recording medium, such as a BD-ROM, to another readable and writable recording medium only if the copying is authorized and permitted through communication with a server in advance, rather than allowing it without limitation. Specific examples of the readable and writable recording medium include an optical disc (e.g. BD-R, BD-RE, DVD-R, DVD-RW, and DVD-RAM), a hard disk, and a removable medium (e.g. SD memory card, memory stick, Compact Flash™, smart media, and multimedia card). The technology enables copy control to restrict the number of times for which the backup is made or permitting only the backup charged, for example. The technology, therefore, relaxes strict prohibition on making the backup of the BD-ROM and allows the backup to be executed under management. This improves convenience in the BD-ROM viewing.
The following Patent Literature describes a conventional technology relating to the managed copy.